I Need You
by Sassy08
Summary: I will never, ever turn my back on people who need me!... What if Zuko needs her? An idea from the Avatar Season 3 Preivew at Comic Con. OneShot Zutara


Title: I Need You

Summary:- "I will never ever turn my back on people who need me!" "I need you." An idea from the Avatar Season 3 Preivew at Comic Con. One-Shot Zutara

Disclaimer- When I own Comic Con... I own Avatar. And as of yet, it hasn't Happened.

"_I will never, ever turn my back on people who need me!"_

Her words rang in his ears as he walked around searching for her. He knew she had been put in a solitary cell, away from the others but he wasn't quite sure where.

Zuko's world fell apart only a few minutes ago. He was lying happily with a sleeping Mai in his arms, The Avatar behind bars. The image of Katara ran through his mind though. He had never even thought about regretting what he had done until that moment.

Slowly his world warped into a different one in his mind. Mai was no longer the sleeping girl in his arms, but now was Katara. They weren't in his Prince Chambers but rather in The Fire Lord's and the world was no longer at war. He saw his Uncle, alive and well along with all of Katara's companions. He even managed to imagine one or two children running to jump into his bed with him and his Fire Lady.

Zuko opened his eyes and took a deep, almost panicked, breath in. For the first time, he realized what the future would be like for him. He would most likely marry the woman who was in his arms in reality, his Uncle would be killed, along with Katara and her companions. The world would be chaos and happiness would probably no longer be existent.

"What's wrong?" Mai mumbled as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Nothing." He lied. He shook his head trying to tell himself that this was how it was meant to be. He was supposed to rule with fear and hate. He was going to be happy this way. But the image of his mother formed in his mind and told him not to lie to himself anymore.

Slowly the image of his mother faded, replaced by Katara, who told him the same things. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he knew Katara was his new hold to happiness. She was the one who was going to represent the good in life.

"I'm going to go for a walk." He grumbled before getting up out of bed and walking into the halls, leaving Mai alone.

Now he was down in the cells, searching every one of them, trying to find her. He moved quietly, making sure not to wake any of the other prisoners that were being held.

He expected her to be asleep as well but when he found her, she was sitting up, wide awake, looking out the small window her cell had. Her hair was still up in her new style and she still wore her fire nation looking clothes, though they held a lot of dirt and a little blood. Somehow she still managed to look like an angel.

She was the picture of his mother, but not in a motherly way. She was the picture of what he needed. When he was young, it was a mother he needed. But now… now he needed a woman able to help him and love him like a mother never could. He needed her.

"Katara." He whispered through the bars to get her attention. She turned her head slowly to face him. When she saw him, her expression hardened and she drew back.

"What can I do for you, _Your Highness?_" She spat with a venomous tone. It made him subtly cringe before continuing.

"I want talk to you." He said pulling out a set of keys from his robes.

"Well it's not like I can really stop you now, can I?" She smirked sarcastically before turning back to her window, trying desperately to ignore him. She refused to move, even when she heard him unlock and open her cell door.

"I want you to talk to me as well." He told her stepping into the cell and closing it behind him. Katara let out an aggravated sigh and shook her head, still refusing to look at him. Zuko walked over and sat in front of her, trying to force her to look at him but she just simply turned her head in the other direction. "Katara…" That did it. He head whipped toward him and her eyes burned.

"What happened to water peasant?" She growled ready to smack him across his face.

"Katara," He said more firmly, as if that was going to say all he had to. "I…" He fell short of words, not really knowing what he wanted to say.

"Why are you down here?" She asked, not softening her tone in even the slightest bit. "Were you sent to kill me?"

"No." He snapped harshly. The thought dawned on him that he might be soon though. He imagined coming down into the cell with the purpose of killing her. "I wouldn't be able to do that." He whispered.

"Yes you would." She told him, looking at him with disgust. "You would do it in a heartbeat. You don't care about me." She shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. Zuko's eyes flared up with anger as he grabbed her upper arms and shook her.

"Don't you say that! You don't know what I feel!" He yelled, almost loosing control over himself and his voice. Katara didn't seemed phased by it though. She ripped her arms free from his hold and pushed his chest.

"I know everything. I know who you really care about. I know that you don't care about me or your uncle! You can't!" She yelled back with just as much fire as him. "You feel nothing but hate." She lowered her voice and shook her head with disgust again.

"That's not true." He growled. "I do care!"

"Then why haven't you freed your uncle?" She pushed back with her harsh words and he wanted so bad to hit her. He looked away, ashamed and hurt. "That's what I thought. Now get out." She nodded her head to the cell door. She acted as if she was in a normal bedroom that belonged to her and not in the cell she was. She had just given him an order as a prisoner.

"You have no right to tell me what to do." He growled, looking back at her.

"After what you did to me…to my friends, I think I do." This time she turned her entire body away from him.

"You're not acting like yourself." He told her simply, slowly trying to regain his composure.

"War changes people." She told him harshly as if it was all his fault. "Betrayal changes people." She said, her voice slowly turning into a softer, quieter one. "Heartbreak changes people." She whispered, feeling the tears swell up in her eyes.

Zuko's eyes widened greatly and he held his breath. He knew he betrayed her but he never really realized that he had _hurt_ her. They were silent a few moments and everything they were feeling moments ago was replaced by what they had felt in the crystal catacombs.

"I'm sorry." He whispered much like he had months ago.

"Apologies don't really mean anything in today's world." She turned her head to look at him. "You know that." Zuko only nodded and looked down, thinking of what he could do.

"I heard you say you wouldn't turn your back on anyone who needs you." He said, slowly looking back up at her. She nodded slowly, not sure where he was going. He paused for a long moment before putting a hand on her shoulder. "I need you."

"Now _that_ doesn't sound like you." Katara said looking carefully down at the hand on her shoulder.

"Mistakes change people." He looked her directly in the eye and moved his hand down to her back, turning her to face him.

"Are you sure you've changed," She asked. "Or are you just desperate?" She tilted her head, as if she was studying him, looking for differences.

"Does it matter? Either one still means I need you." He told her softly, watching her expression soften back to its normal state. "Are you going to turn your back on someone who needs you?" He questioned, moving his hand from her back, holding onto hers.

"I can't." She whispered. "I can't turn my back." Zuko let a small smile tempt his lips but tried to hold it back. "But how can I help you," She took her hand away from his and leaned away from him, causing a desperation and pain appear in his eyes. "If you've already turned your back on me?" A tear managed to slip past her shield and slide down her cheek.

"I made a mistake." He said, the pain obvious in his voice. "I want to fix it. I need to fix it." He tried to convince her, taking her hands again. "I need to be with you." She just shook her head, closing her eyes tight trying to push back more tears. "I'm going to let you and your friends go." He swallowed hard, forcing the next part out of him. "I want to go with you."

Katara looked up into his eyes, looking for any sign of betrayal still left in him. All she saw was honesty, pain, and the same heartache she held. She closed her eyes and took his rough hands in hers before looking back up at him, leaning in.

"You can't come with." She shook her head and he looked away feeling like he had just been stabbed by a thousand needles. "But you can help us." She put her hand on his scarred cheek and made him look at her. "You have to stay here to get plans and inside information. Then at night, you'll meet me in secret and tell me what you know." She could tell he was still hurt but it was better than nothing. "Don't hurt us again, Zuko. Don't hurt me."

She pulled him down to her lips quickly. He didn't really have time to enjoy it before she pulled away. It was all he needed though. That short kiss with her was worth more than a hundred long ones with Mai.

"I won't. I promise." He breathed out still very close to her. He leaned down onto her and kissed her one more time before standing up. He walked quickly to the cell door and grabbed the keys. Katara followed him slowly as he reopened the cell door and stepped out. "You're friends are down the hall there." Zuko pointed as he put the keys in her hands. "The guards we have by the cells are morons so just act like you belong there and tell them you were sent by me. They'll leave you alone." He looked her up and down one more time, admiring her in fire nation clothing.

"How do we get out?" She asked looking back at him, blushing when she noticed his stare.

"There's a hidden door behind the stairs that will lead you into the garden. You should be safe from there." He said looking back at her eyes. "I'll meet you tomorrow night in the forest by the lake." She nodded, unable to say much. He brushed a few loose pieces of hair behind her ear lovingly. He noticed she wasn't wearing her mother's necklace but rather a red fire nation one. He decided it looked good on her. "Now go." He whispered.

Katara was unable to say anything else. She just simply smiled and walked down the hall to set free her friends. She didn't get too far before she heard her named called behind her.

"Will you take my uncle when you leave?" He asked.

"Of course." Zuko nodded and turned to leave. Katara smiled and stood there a moment, feeling as if she was in a movie. She looked down the hall and started walking again.

Maybe things would turn out right this time.

* * *

Wow... this turned out differently than I first imagined. I like this one better though lol. I had to find some sort of Zutara in the preview though. Zutara will live on! Mai's just more practice, just like Jin. :) I also wanted to do something with the Oedipal Complex a lot of Kataangers were using. Zuko won't be attracted to Katara because she looks like his mom! It'll be because she looks hot and she can love him like his mother better not have! Anyways...Hope you guys liked it. Can't wait till Sept. 21! Reviews are welcomed with open arms remember.


End file.
